


Добалина, мать твою!

by Greenmusik



Series: Fandom Kombat 2018 [32]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 13:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18550381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Агенту Добалине ужасно везёт находить приключения. Да, именно туда.





	Добалина, мать твою!

Группа быстрого реагирования «Страйк» использовалась зачастую в таких местах, куда мышь не то что не проскочит, но даже не задумается о том, что в ту сторону есть смысл свернуть. Чаще всего после миссии приходилось молчать не о том, что они нашли или что обезвредили, а о том, что там, куда их забросили, задействовав дорогие ресурсы, по итогам не было ничего. То есть вообще ничего: пустые остовы заводов, полуразрушенные стены заранее вывезенных подчистую бункеров, заваленные шахты без единого куска растащенного мародёрами металла, пятачки утоптанных пустырей, где когда-то,  _возможно_ , находились стоянки и лагеря. Никому на хер не сдавшаяся разведка боем на все надбавочные, с которой навару было — забивающая нос пыль, комариные укусы и пятнистый загар. Но те миссии, где их умения всё же пригождались, искупали всё. Впрочем, о них тоже надо было молчать.  
  
Чаще всех на «пустые» прогулки в пару с Броком попадал Боб. То ли начальству нравилось над Броком издеваться, заставляя выслушивать чужое нытьё, то ли Боба специально ставили чаще на разведочные миссии «на всякий случай», чем на нормальные, не доверяя ничего серьёзного, но именно с ним, единственным из всей группы, Брок сошёлся аж до приятельствования. Даже их шкафчики в раздевалке как-то незаметно оказались рядом, и Брок не раз становился свидетелем того, что Боб нарушает, наверное, все правила безболезненного существования внутри тайной организации. Даже те, о которых сам Брок и не задумывался.  
  
Например, на дверце шкафчика у Боба висело, помимо зеркала и расписания дежурств, с десяток женских фотографий. На поверку оказалось, что все эти женщины были одной женщиной, просто разной степени полноты, с разными причёсками (включая цвет волос), с очками или контактными линзами, и даже с разным цветом кожи, потому что госпожа Добалина — как выяснилось позже, мать Боба — обожала экспериментировать с внешностью, и в её случае это заходило гораздо дальше простой смены стиля в одежде. При такой яркой жизни престарелой красотки неудивительно было, что её отпрыск постоянно брал сверхурочные.  
  
Вот и теперь, стоило Броку вернуться к нормальному режиму и перестать всем и каждому жаловаться на шатающийся после драки зуб, как их закинули в лес, где опасность быть насмерть закусанными насекомыми была явно выше, чем вероятность обнаружить то, за чем их послали. Чем бы оно ни было.  
  
— Почему мы никогда не находим ничего интересного?  
  
В этот раз Боб начал нудеть, едва вертолёт скрылся за кустами. Брок переглянулся с Бартоном, явно полагающим эту вылазку выходным, поправил ремень на бедре, хотя в этом не было никакой необходимости, и жестами показал, что им лучше бы разделиться и соблюдать молчание. Боб так же жестами показал, где он видел его указания; Бартон прыснул.  
  
— Потом не жалуйся, если тебя подстрелят местные тёмные эльфы, — пробормотал Брок, почти надеясь на такой исход.  
  
Ну, эльфы-не эльфы, а вляпался в растяжку меньше чем через сотню шагов именно Боб. Заорать не успел — Брок зажал ему рот ладонью и оттащил назад по тропе, стараясь не задевать торчащую стрелу.  
  
— Это ты удачно присел, — заметил Бартон. — Чуть ниже, пришлось бы тебя нести или бросить, а так — даже сидеть сможешь. Месяца через полтора. Если яда нет.  
  
Боб побледнел, позеленел и хлопнулся в обморок.  
  
— Клоуны, блядь, — ругнулся Брок, склонившись над его многострадальной пятой точкой. Надрезал продранные штаны, раздвинул пинцетом ткани вокруг наконечника и, аккуратно вынув, передал стрелу Бартону. Тот оглядел наконечник, капнул на него по очереди несколько реактивов из аптечки, сплюнул и сунул стрелу себе за спину.  
  
— Ничего смертельного, — огласил он результат. — Сам очухается минут через пятнадцать.  
  
За эти пятнадцать проклятых минут Брок успел разведать, что через пару полянок находится вполне живой посёлок, прячущийся в кустах и под маск-сеткой, а Бартон — приглядеть себе три гнезда недалеко от внутреннего периметра ловушек. Боб, которого они аккуратно подняли на развилку, чтобы не сожрали местные муравьи или ещё какой членистоногий сброд, очухался на восемнадцатой минуте, когда они уже устали ждать. Даже не попытался упасть, аккуратно отцепил удерживающие его стропы и довольно элегантно — для человека, ужаленного стрелой в жопу, — спрыгнул на землю.  
  
— Спасибо, ребята, — тихо, но горячо поблагодарил он, как благодарил каждый раз, когда его приходилось вытаскивать из дерьма, в которое он умудрялся вляпаться из-за собственной невнимательности.  
  
Иногда Брок думал, что любой другой на месте Боба уже склеил бы ласты, потому что когда хуйня случается один раз, это понятно, когда второй — и заканчивается настолько же безболезненно, как первая, — это совпадение. Но когда почти каждое первое задание некий человек вляпывается, а потом выбирается в плюсе — это читерство чистой воды, и если бы это была игра, он бы давно проверил Боба на краплёные карты, заряженные кубики и применение кодов. Вот только это не было игрой — это было чистым издевательством над законом вероятности.  
  
Или магией — в «Страйке» не верили в магию только новички и только первый день. Может, именно за это ничем не объяснимое везение Боба и держали в организации — кто знает?  
  
— Наконец-то не пустышка? — поинтересовался Боб у тоскливо пялящегося в сторону будущего гнезда Бартона.  
  
«Деревня». «Скрываются». «Соблюдай молчание», — ответил тот жестами.  
  
Боб развёл руками, пожал плечами, вытащил пистолет из кобуры, покрутил на пальце, навесил глушак, сунул обратно. Бартон фыркнул и скрылся в кустах, будто стал невидимкой. Брок при желании тоже так умел, но предпочитал скорость скрытности.  
  
Несмотря на две прыскалки, которыми Брок упшикался перед выходом из вертушки, москиты всё равно звенели вокруг и, стоило ему замереть на позиции, так и норовили присесть на запястье или лицо — единственные открытые части тела. Видимо, на фоне привычных и вонючих местных троица агентов выглядела для мошкары деликатесом, хотя Бартона, например, обычно не кусали вообще, будто он заговорённый от всякой мрази. Зато ему на прицел вечно садился какой-нибудь ёбнутый мотылёк, так что после ночных миссий бытовали шуточки про Бартона и ночных бабочек. Слева то и дело слышались приглушённые шлепки — Боб мало того что устроился слишком близко, так ещё и, похоже, вовсе забыл обработаться, так что теперь его нещадно кусали за щёки, шею, руки и задницу, просвечивающую сквозь кое-как залатанную прореху в тактике. Оставалось лишь надеяться на его вечное везение, потому что сниматься с точки раньше чем через два часа, чтобы надавать ублюдку по рукам, обрызгать репеллентом и устроить выговор, Броку было ну уж очень неохота.  
  
Во время смены позиции Брок милостиво согласился смазать припухшего Боба мазью-от-всего — отличная штука, излечивающая действительно всё: от укусов насекомых до хронического бронхита, — за что был довольно внезапно вознаграждён мелкой бутылочкой анисовой водки (буквально на глоток, но после миссии хлебнуть в вертушке вместе с горячим чаем — самое то). Ещё через два часа всё такой же опухший Боб попросил, если он всё же умрёт от неизвестной науке тропической болезни, передать его жене (да-да, Брок тоже прихуел, узнав, что кроме мамочки у Боба есть ещё и жена), что он был хорошим парнем и умер с её именем на губах. Брок только хмыкнул, потому что даже после того, как Боб умрёт, его нытьё ещё как минимум сутки будет висеть в воздухе, и ни о какой жене там и речи обычно нет. Ну да пусть его. Сдохнет — Брок выполнит обещание: видел он как-то фото Бобовой жены, так что передаст с удовольствием. Однако в следующую смену лёжки он пошёл в другую сторону, потому что ещё одному сеансу беззвучных жалоб стопроцентно предпочитал зубоскальство и немного злой юмор (ну, а у кого в организации он добрый, с другой-то стороны) Бартона.  
  
В общей сложности они провели у спрятанной деревни около пятнадцати часов. За всё это время из интересного произошла только попытка побега козы и ссора двух баб, не поделивших, если Брок правильно рассмотрел, самокрутку. Возможно, Бартону или Бобу за время дежурства повезло увидеть больше, но обмениваться информацией наблюдения было, понятное дело, нельзя.  
  
К тому времени, как они снова забрались в вертолёт, у Брока не чесались от укусов и пота только кончики пальцев на руках, зато они зудели от желания хоть кого-нибудь уже застрелить. И, видимо, не у него одного.  
  
— Хочу в душ и в спортзал, — поделился Боб планами, но в следующий момент передумал. — В душ и в кровать, — поправился он, на этот раз осторожнее устраивая свою многострадальную задницу между лямками подвеса. — А у вас как?  
  
Брок молча прикрыл глаза: он честно не понимал, как, при таком наплевательском отношении к правилам, тот ещё не сдох.  
  
— Клинт?  
  
— Задание. Охранка. Так что с вами, считай, размялся, — ответил Бартон ехидно. По его тону было неясно, сколько в этой информации правды, но это было неважно, потому что Брока интересовало только время, чтобы продумать собственный ответ.  
  
— А я в Нью-Йорк съезжу, на Манхэттен. Центральный парк, мостик из «Один дома». — Он вздохнул. — Надо отмотать отпуск, пока не заслали чёрт те куда.  
  
Он и впрямь собирался в Нью-Йорк, вот только по совсем иным причинам. Но трепать об этом было равнозначно заявлению об уходе, а уходили из организации только вперёд ногами. А Брок очень сильно хотел пережить Добалину, чтобы узнать наконец, что же способно того укокошить.


End file.
